A hunters wife
by deansamcasgurl
Summary: my story is about what it would be like for Sam and Dean to be married and have a family and still be hunter and I wrote it for my friend Amy she is in love with dean so i let her have him and be married and I am married to Sam.its only the 1st 3 chapter
1. Chapter 1

One Dark and stormy night as Amy and Dean lay in bed. Amy notices a strange noise that she thought was come for downstairs so she slow starts to sit up to nudge dean. And say to Dean "dean, dean honey are you awake?" "I think I hear something or someone downstairs." "Dean half asleep say Amy sweetie just go back to sleep I am sure it is nothing it just the wind that you hear." "Okay dean but just to be safe can you go check and make sure that the windows and doors are lock downstairs?" Dean still half asleep say to Amy "anything for you darling."So dean starts to get up and all of a sudden out of nowhere he hears a loud scream coming for some were. So He sit up quickly and opens the draw to the night stand next to the bed and grabs his colt 1911 out of the draw and look at Amy and tells her "no matter what you hear stay up here." Sitting on the edge of the bed and put his shirt on and leaving in and softly giving Amy a kiss on the forehead. Dean gets up and start to walk to the door way and notices a shadow of some sort moving across the lawn outside in the street. So dean slowly walks down the stairs. Into the living room and looks out the window and nothing, and then all of a sudden out of no were Dean hears the loud screaming again and he notices that it is come for the down the street. So Dean Runs back up stairs to the Lien closet where he kept his arsenal when he is at home. And grab out his sawed-off shotgun and some ammo. That's when Amy hears Dean outside their bedroom and gets up to see what he is doing. Dean look over his shoulder and see Amy come out of the room And say "No matter what you hear stay in the house and call Sam". Amy looks at Dean and says "what is going on?" "Where are you going Dean?" that is when Amy Hears the Scream again. Dean looks at Amy as say "do it now in a loud and firm voice!" And Dean unlocks the front door runs out it. Amy ran over to the table and pick up the phone and puts the phone up to her ear to listen for a dial tone and started to dial phone Sam number


	2. Chapter 2

As Amy stands there waiting for Sam to pick up, And half asleep Sam fumbles around on the night table to find the phone and finally answers the phone in a deep voice say "Dean don't you know what time it is?" for a few moments there is silences and Sam say In a deep and angry voice "dean it is four in the morning what do you want?" Amy starts to talk with panic in her voice "Sam it's me Amy I am sorry to call you so later sweetie but it's about Dean he's in trouble." Sam sits start up "Amy what happened? Where is he? ""Sam calm down." Sam says hastily I can't clam down and I don't want to calm down that is my brother you're talking about I am on my way Amy and hangs up the phone." As Sam sits on the edge of the bed and quietly think what his life and his family and then he turns for a moment and looks over at Anna as she lays there a sleep and think this is why he and Dean do what they do to make sure there family is safe and others are save as well Sam just sits there and look at his beautiful wife a sleep he doesn't want to leave her and their babies but he has to so he can go and help dean. Sam gets up and puts his pants on and then sits back down on the Bed for a moment. Anna rolls over and see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed and gently touches Sam back and say "Sam sweetie what is wrong? Who was that on the phone?" "It's Dean he is in trouble and Amy called me to come and help him." "Sam Is he Okay? Do you want me to come with you honey?" Sam start to slowly get up for the edge of the bed and sigh and take a deep breath and Say no you stay here with the babies I have to do this on my own and turns and walks out of the bed room and down the stairs to the front door and walks out and gets in his car and puts the key in the ignition and sit there for a few minutes pick up his phone and calls Amy to let her know that he is on his way. Anna stands in the living room window and watch Sam pull out of the driveway and thinking to herself I wish things could be different and that we could have a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

But Anna knew in her heart that would never be and she loved Sam for who he was. Sam got to Amy and Deans and walked up to the door and knocks and stepped back and waited for Amy to come to the door as Sam stands there he looks around to see if there is anyone around and He look in the window and saw Amy was come to the door, Amy opens the door and stood there for a few moments and trying to hold back the tears and looks at Sam a runs to him and starts to cry "Sam I am worried about dean I heard some screaming and woke dean up I was worried that it was coming for down start so he got up to see what it was and the next thing I know he was running out the door and down the street and I haven't heard for him since." Sam pulls Amy in closer and warps his arm around her to comfort her and then gently pulls a way to look at her and sits her down in the chair and kneels in front of her and look at Amy and say "take a deep breath and clam down and tell me what happen and were Dean is "Amy sat there sobbing and trying to collect herself and took a deep breath in and let it out and start to really tell Sam what was going on "Sam got up and turned and walk out the door and down the street and Saw the house that Amy told him about he just stand there for a few minutes looking at the dark and empty house and walk up to the front door and pulls out his lock pick and start to pick the lock and slowly grad his gun and slowly walks in and starts to yell out of dean "dean are you here? ' Dean? Come on Dean Answer me damn it if you are here. Sam kept looking around and came to a room that had the door closed when all the other rooms had the doors opened but this one for some reason had the door closed so Sam slowly start to put his hand on the handle to turn it but notices that it is locked as well Sam reach in his jacket pocket and grabs out his lock pick and unlocks the door and slowly push it open and start to walk in and see dean laying there and the floor he runs to him and check to see if he is still a live and take a sigh of relief that he is still alive but notices that there is blood near him so Sam starts to follow the blood trail in to the other part of the bed room and if need a young girl tied to a chair and unresponsive Sam start to untie the girl and pick her up and carries her down start and out the door and walk a half a block back to where Amy is waiting outside and see Sam with the girl in his arm and runs


End file.
